


Isaac At Four Months (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dada!Stiles, De-Aged, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Papa!Derek, Pop-Pop!Sheriff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously Just A Big Old Ball Of Fluff, Someone Said Sequel And I Couldn't Help Myself, just fluff, shifting pov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Tener un bebé fue la experiencia más maravillosa que Derek y Stiles se habían enfrentado hasta la fecha. Era alegre y ruidoso, divertido y desordenado, gratificante y agotador. También era un ejercicio de coitus interruptus.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Isaac At Four Months (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanent: Isaac At Four Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073361) by [ViragoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViragoWrites/pseuds/ViragoWrites). 



_Es permanente._

_Nada es permanente._

Tener un bebé fue la experiencia más maravillosa que Derek y Stiles habían abordado hasta la fecha. Era alegre y ruidoso, divertido y desordenado, satisfactorio y agotador. También era un ejercicio en coitus interruptus.

Stiles gimió cuando Derek le destrozó el cuello. —Cariño, deberíamos esperar para asegurarnos de que se quede dormido—, murmuró Stiles, arqueando el cuello todo el tiempo para que Derek pudiera tener un mejor acceso.

—Si esperamos—, murmuró entre besos, —se despertará mientras estamos en el medio.

—Buen punto.

***

Isaac comprendía ciertas cosas y estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada día. Él sabía que era Isaac pero también era ‘Bebé’. Sabía que cuando estaba hambriento o mojado o asustado, venían sus padres. Ahí estaba Dada, que es una tontería, le mordió la nariz y lo abrazó tan fuerte. Dada olía a comodidad e Isaac lo necesitaba más cuando se sentía mal o enfermo. Y allí estaba Papá que era fuerte y le acarició la cabeza, le presionó la nariz en el cuello y lo respiró profundamente y era diferente a Dada; Papá era como él. Olía a seguridad; Lo necesitaba más cuando tenía miedo o solo quería atención.

Sabía que venían por él cada vez que lloraba, y se asustó cuando no estaba con ellos. A Isaac no le gustaba estar asustado, así que tal vez si lloraba lo suficiente, solo lo mantendrían con ellos. Así que él lloró.

***

Derek tenía dos dedos enterrados en Stiles cuando comenzaron los lamentos de Isaac. Definitivamente era un asesino de erecciones. —¡Oh, jódeme!

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a buscar al pequeño—. Derek suspiró.

***

Papá vino por él y lo levantó de su cuna. —Estoy aquí, Bebé—, dijo en voz baja. Y como siempre, su papá lo abrazó contra su pecho, le acarició la cabeza y lo respiró profundamente. Fue una gratificación instantánea. Isaac se sintió seguro y amado y nunca quiso perder ese sentimiento. Así que cuando fue cambiado, besado y vuelto a acostar, se sintió decepcionado. Así que él lloró.

***

Esto se prolongó toda la noche. Cada vez que se acomodaban en la cama y estaban a punto de dormir, Isaac gritaba hasta que uno de ellos se acercaba a él. Stiles y Derek estaban agotados y su vecino del otro lado del pasillo estaba enojado. Tenían la sospecha de que era porque cuando ella se mudó inicialmente, asumió que solo eran compañeros de cuarto. Ella había hecho avances en cada uno de ellos más veces de las que podía contar antes de que la Sra. Parker, su vecina de al lado, la llamara ‘vaca perezosa’ y la maldijo por tratar de separar a una pareja tan feliz. La señora Parker, su vecina, vino con una caja de té de manzanilla; compartiendo que siempre había funcionado para calmar a sus hijos y tal vez funcionaría para el pequeño Isaac.

A medio camino de preparar un lote y escuchar historias sobre las aventuras de la Sra. Parker en la crianza de niños, Isaac comenzó de nuevo. —Lo tengo—, dijo Derek y se dirigió a la habitación de Isaac para recuperar al niño que lloraba.

Stiles se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban golpeando Charlotte, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. —Son las tres de la mañana Charlotte; ¡¿Por qué demonios estás golpeando mi puerta como un maníaco?!

—Si no callas a ese mocoso, llamaré a la policía—, amenazó, con los ojos ardiendo.

Stiles casi se rió en su cara, pero se lo pensó mejor. —Llámalos—, dijo y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Isaac se negó a tomar el té. Era casi como si supiera que eso lo adormecería. Era como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para no dormir. Si Stiles no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que Isaac de alguna manera recordaba algo de su vida anterior y tenía miedo de irse a dormir. Era como si estuviera aterrorizado de que algo lo atraparía si Derek y Stiles no estuvieran allí.

Después de agradecer a la Sra. Parker por intentar ayudarla y enviarla a su casa a descansar, Derek no tuvo más remedio que usar su poder como el alfa sobre Isaac. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y dio un gruñido de advertencia. Isaac calmó sus gritos y resopló miserablemente.

***

A Isaac no siempre le gustaba cuando los ojos de papá cambiaban. Papá solo cambió sus ojos cuando estaba siendo tonto con Isaac o cuando estaba enojado. Isaac siempre podía notar la diferencia y en este momento eran los ojos enojados de papá. Isaac no quería que papá se enojara con él, así que dejó de llorar, sacó su tembloroso labio inferior y extendió los brazos, alcanzando a su padre para que lo rescatara.

***

Stiles inmediatamente cayó presa del lamentable rostro de Isaac y lo tomó de Derek, abrazándolo contra su pecho. —Shhh, está bien, Bebé—, murmuró mientras presionaba besos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Stiles lo meció gentilmente, tratando de calmar al niño resoplando, esperando que finalmente se durmiera.

Momentos después llegó la policía. Derek abrió la puerta y Charlotte estaba en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con aire de suficiencia. Había un agente de pie junto a ella tomando su declaración, pero era el Sheriff parado en la puerta con aspecto agravado. —Hubo un informe de abuso infantil aquí.

Derek suspiró, —¡Stiles!

Stiles llegó al pasillo con un gruñido de Isaac y lo empujó hacia el Sheriff. John tomó al bebé y lo acunó en sus brazos, arrullando suavemente: —¿Qué te pasa, Bebé? ¿Tus tontos papás no pueden manejarte?

***

Ahora esto era Pop-Pop. El Pop-Pop era casi como Dada y Papá en uno. Olía un poco a Dada y era tonto como él, pero era fuerte y se sentía seguro como papá. Esto fue bueno; podía manejar pasar tiempo con Pop-Pop, especialmente porque papá había mostrado sus ojos enojados. Así que Isaac se acomodó contra el pecho de su Pop-Pop y respiró su aroma calmante.

***

—¿Es mi nieto demasiado para vosotros?— Preguntó con una sonrisa mirando de Derek a Stiles y luego frunció el ceño. —Os veis derrotados.

—Hemos estado en esto por horas. Cada vez que lo bajamos empieza a gritar. “Derek suspiró.

—Bueno, por suerte para ti, estoy aquí para salvar el día—. Él sonrió abiertamente, —Estoy oficialmente fuera de servicio. Tengo un sillita de coche en mi coche patrulla; Ve a empacar una bolsa y luego dale un beso de despedida a Isaac.

—¿En serio?

—Recuerdo cómo era cuando eras un bebé. Tu mamá y yo podríamos habernos beneficiado de tener abuelos dispuestos a rescatarnos de tus chillidos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, eres el mejor padre de todos los tiempos!—, Dijo Stiles, abrazó a su padre y luego se apresuró a entrar para hacer una maleta.

John simplemente se encogió de hombros: —Estoy esperando mi premio en cualquier momento—, dijo mientras mecía a un Isaac aparentemente contento.

—En serio, papá, gracias—, dijo Derek con una sonrisa cansada. —No tenemos idea de lo que está mal con él, ha sido cambiado, alimentado, mecido...

—¿Podría estar con los dientes?—, Preguntó John.

—Dolor que podría manejar, esto... no tengo idea de qué es esto—, dijo Derek, pasando una mano por su cabello frustrado.

—Sí, bueno, lo manejaré por un tiempo y vosotros descansad un poco.

—Papá estás seguro, acabas de terminar un turno y… Y tengo el día libre mañana. He hecho esto antes, ¿recuerdas? Si necesito apoyo, llamaré a Melissa. Vosotros necesitáis cuidaros en uno a, otro, porque nadie más está equipado para cuidar de Isaac a largo plazo. Todos los padres necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando —, dijo acariciando el hombro de Derek.

Charlotte observó con horror mientras el sheriff se acurrucaba con el molesto niño y colgaba una bolsa de pañales sobre su hombro. Abrazó a ambos hombres. —Dígale adiós a tus papás—, dijo mientras se despedía de Isaac. Se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: —Aprecio que haya llamado a Sra. Morgan, pero te agradeceré que no hagas más acusaciones falsas de que mis hijos abusan de mi nieto. Los bebés son ruidosos. Espero que cuando tengas uno propio y estén llorando en medio de la noche, no tengas un vecino tan horrible como tú. Que tenga una buena noche ahora.

Derek y Stiles la saludaron con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta y tropezarse con la cama. Se acurrucaron y durmieron durante diez horas. Cuando se despertaron, tuvieron el sexo más ruidoso y desordenado que podían manejar.

***

Pasar la noche con Pop-Pop era solo lo que Isaac necesitaba. Cuando llegaron a su casa, se dio una ducha con Pop-Pop, lo cual fue genial porque a Pop-Pop no le importó cuando Isaac salpicó el agua en su cara. A veces se duchaba así con papá, pero papá no hablaba tanto como el pop-pop. Pop-Pop le dijo que solía hacer esto con su dada cuando era pequeño; Se llamaba ‘vinculación’. A Isaac le gustaba la unión. Después de la ducha, lo envolvieron en la toalla más suave que jamás haya sentido y lo pusieron en el centro de la cama de Pop-Pop con una barrera de almohadas a su alrededor. La cama olía a pop-pop, a seguridad, a casa. Isaac pateó y gorgoteó, dejando que su Pop-Pop supiera que él estaba de acuerdo con esto.

***

—Me alegro de que seas un cachorro feliz—. John le sonrió al niño mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. —Vamos a ponernos nuestros pijamas y quedarnos dormidos viendo la horrible televisión de la noche. Y luego, mañana, iremos al parque a tomar un helado, y no vas a decirles eso a los padres. Pero sobre todo vamos a dejar que tus papás descansen un poco. Sabes que no pueden cuidarte adecuadamente cuando están cansados.

***

Pop-Pop explicó mucho mientras se vestía él y luego a Isaac para acostarse. Al parecer, sus padres necesitaban dormir de vez en cuando y era bueno para ellos tener un tiempo lejos de Isaac. Isaac no vio que eso era bueno, pero confiaba en Pop-Pop. Sus padres lo amaban y también su manada. Manada. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que significaba la manada, pero pensó que podrían ser los días en que un grupo de personas vinieron a la casa de Pop-Pop, comieron comida y se echaron a reír, y todos querían recogerlo. A él le gustaba una parte de eso ahora, ser recogido y pasado. Todos olían diferente pero igual. Todos olían un poco a papá y eso era reconfortante. Pop-Pop dijo que todos estaban allí para protegerlo. Con Pop-Pop y una manada para amarlo y protegerlo, supuso que no necesitaba estar con papá y Dada todo el tiempo.

Por la mañana se vistieron y fueron a un restaurante a desayunar. Pop-pop comió tocino e hizo que Isaac prometiera no contarle a Dada. Lo dijo mucho, pero a Isaac no le importó, no es como si pudiera hablar de todos modos. Lo intentó, carais si lo intentó, Pop-Pop y las camareras no tuvieron fin, pero fue frustrante que solo pudiera hacer ruido y no palabras.

Después del desayuno, fueron a la tienda de juguetes donde a Isaac se le mostraron montones de cosas ruidosas y brillantes, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una suave trama marrón. Isaac lo alcanzó y Pop-Pop se echó a reír: —Querrías al lobo de peluche—. Dijo mientras le entregaba el juguete a Isaac, quien chilló y agarró al lobo. —Déjame adivinar, ¿se parece a tu papá?—. Y mientras Isaac estudiaba el suave juguete aplastante y sí, se parecía a papá, excepto por los ojos. Si tuviera esto, casi sería como si su papá siempre estuviera con él.

Después de salir de la tienda, salieron a caminar por el parque. Isaac disfrutó estos paseos. Amaba todos los olores y las diferentes vistas. Además era más tiempo de unión. En su paseo mostró todos sus lugares favoritos a Woof-Woof. Y, por supuesto, su parte favorita era el helado. Pop-Pop cogía uno cada vez que fueron al parque y ahora que era mayor, Pop-Pop compartió. El helado estaba frío, pero delicioso... y pegajoso. No estaba seguro de que a Woof-Woof le gustara mucho, pero Pop-Pop pensó que era gracioso cuando Isaac intentaba compartir, así que estaba bien.

Cuando terminó el helado, fueron al mercado donde Isaac montó en el carrito con su nuevo mejor amigo, mientras que Pop-Pop hacía algo llamado ir de compras. Isaac a veces hacía esto con papá y Dada, así que estaba acostumbrado. Como de costumbre, gente extraña detuvo a Pop-Pop y habló sobre Isaac. Lo arrullaron y le tocaron los dedos de los pies. A Isaac no le gustó tanto el contacto físico, pero cuando sucedió, Papá era muy tierno, así que al final estaba bien.

Más tarde en el día, Pop-Pop instaló su parquecito en el patio antes de cocinar en la parrilla. Entonces otras personas comenzaron a llegar. Papá y Dada fueron los primeros e Isaac se emocionó al verlos. Les hizo un gesto con la mano a su nuevo amigo.

***

—¿Qué es eso Bebé?— Preguntó Stiles mientras sacaba a Isaac de su parquecito.

—Era lo único que le gustaba en la tienda de juguetes—, informó John.

—Probablemente porque se parece a su papá.

—Eso es lo que pensé—. John sonrió.

Derek tomó a Isaac de Stiles y le dio un beso en la cabeza. —¿Lo pasaste bien con el Pop-Pop?—, Preguntó suavemente.

—¿Y qué le dio de comer esta vez?—, Preguntó Stiles.

—Helado... chocolate—, respondió Derek después de una profunda inhalación.

—¿De verdad papá?

John fingió verse avergonzado. —¿Qué? Es mi deber como Pop-Pop darle las cosas que no quieres.

—Papá, ¿y si tuviera una reacción alérgica?—, Exclamó Stiles.

—Bien, aunque la experiencia es limitada, los hombres lobo no tienen reacciones alérgicas a nada más que al acónito—, dijo John mientras volteaba las hamburguesas.

—Tiene un punto—, dijo Derek mientras presionaba su nariz contra el cuello de Isaac haciendo que su niño chillara felizmente.

***

La barba de papá hacía cosquillas. Isaac la agarró y trató de mordisquearla. Papá gruñó y sus ojos cambiaron, pero era el tipo que hace cuando quiere jugar. Isaac chilló de alegría y continuó su campaña para comerse la cara de papá. Dada se inclinó y mordisqueó al otro lado haciendo que papá se riera.

Isaac fue instantáneamente rodeado por un sentimiento de amor y felicidad.

La vida era buena. ****

# Isaac At Four Months

_Es permanente._

_Nada es permanente._

Tener un bebé fue la experiencia más maravillosa que Derek y Stiles habían abordado hasta la fecha. Fue alegre y ruidoso, divertido y desordenado, satisfactorio y agotador. También fue un ejercicio en coitus interruptus.

Stiles gimió cuando Derek le destrozó el cuello. —Cariño, deberíamos esperar para asegurarnos de que se quede dormido—, murmuró Stiles, arqueando el cuello todo el tiempo para que Derek pudiera tener un mejor acceso.

—Si esperamos—, murmuró entre besos, —se despertará mientras estamos en el medio.

—Buen punto.

***

Isaac comprendía ciertas cosas y estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada día. Él sabía que era Isaac pero también era ‘Bebé’. Sabía que cuando estaba hambriento o mojado o asustado, venían sus padres. Ahí estaba Dada, que es una tontería, le mordió la nariz y lo abrazó tan fuerte. Dada olía a comodidad e Isaac lo necesitaba más cuando se sentía mal o enfermo. Y allí estaba Papá que era fuerte y le acarició la cabeza, le presionó la nariz en el cuello y lo respiró profundamente y era diferente a Dada; Papá era como él. Olía a seguridad; Lo necesitaba más cuando tenía miedo o solo quería atención.

Sabía que venían por él cada vez que lloraba, y se asustó cuando no estaba con ellos. A Isaac no le gustaba estar asustado, así que tal vez si lloraba lo suficiente, solo lo mantendrían con ellos. Así que él lloró.

***

Derek tenía dos dedos enterrados en Stiles cuando comenzaron los lamentos de Isaac. Definitivamente era un asesino de erecciones. —¡Oh, jódeme!

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a buscar al pequeño—. Derek suspiró.

***

Papá vino por él y lo levantó de su cuna. —Estoy aquí, Bebé—, dijo en voz baja. Y como siempre, su papá lo abrazó contra su pecho, le acarició la cabeza y lo respiró profundamente. Fue una gratificación instantánea. Isaac se sintió seguro y amado y nunca quiso perder ese sentimiento. Así que cuando fue cambiado, besado y vuelto a acostar, se sintió decepcionado. Así que él lloró.

***

Esto se prolongó toda la noche. Cada vez que se acomodaban en la cama y estaban a punto de dormir, Isaac gritaba hasta que uno de ellos se acercaba a él. Stiles y Derek estaban agotados y su vecino del otro lado del pasillo estaba enojado. Tenían la sospecha de que era porque cuando ella se mudó inicialmente, asumió que solo eran compañeros de cuarto. Ella había hecho avances en cada uno de ellos más veces de las que podía contar antes de que la Sra. Parker, su vecina de al lado, la llamara ‘vaca perezosa’ y la maldijo por tratar de separar a una pareja tan feliz. La señora Parker, su vecina, vino con una caja de té de manzanilla; compartiendo que siempre había funcionado para calmar a sus hijos y tal vez funcionaría para el pequeño Isaac.

A medio camino de preparar un lote y escuchar historias sobre las aventuras de la Sra. Parker en la crianza de niños, Isaac comenzó de nuevo. —Lo tengo—, dijo Derek y se dirigió a la habitación de Isaac para recuperar al niño que lloraba.

Stiles se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban golpeando Charlotte, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. —Son las tres de la mañana Charlotte; ¡¿Por qué demonios estás golpeando mi puerta como un maníaco?!

—Si no callas a ese mocoso, llamaré a la policía—, amenazó, con los ojos ardiendo.

Stiles casi se rió en su cara, pero se lo pensó mejor. —Llámalos—, dijo y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Isaac se negó a tomar el té. Era casi como si supiera que eso lo adormecería. Era como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para no dormir. Si Stiles no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que Isaac de alguna manera recordaba algo de su vida anterior y tenía miedo de irse a dormir. Era como si estuviera aterrorizado de que algo lo atraparía si Derek y Stiles no estuvieran allí.

Después de agradecer a la Sra. Parker por intentar ayudarla y enviarla a su casa a descansar, Derek no tuvo más remedio que usar su poder como el alfa sobre Isaac. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y dio un gruñido de advertencia. Isaac calmó sus gritos y resopló miserablemente.

***

A Isaac no siempre le gustaba cuando los ojos de papá cambiaban. Papá solo cambió sus ojos cuando estaba siendo tonto con Isaac o cuando estaba enojado. Isaac siempre podía notar la diferencia y en este momento eran los ojos enojados de papá. Isaac no quería que papá se enojara con él, así que dejó de llorar, sacó su tembloroso labio inferior y extendió los brazos, alcanzando a su padre para que lo rescatara.

***

Stiles inmediatamente cayó presa del lamentable rostro de Isaac y lo tomó de Derek, abrazándolo contra su pecho. —Shhh, está bien, Bebé—, murmuró mientras presionaba besos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Stiles lo meció gentilmente, tratando de calmar al niño resoplando, esperando que finalmente se durmiera.

Momentos después llegó la policía. Derek abrió la puerta y Charlotte estaba en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con aire de suficiencia. Había un agente de pie junto a ella tomando su declaración, pero era el Sheriff parado en la puerta con aspecto agravado. —Hubo un informe de abuso infantil aquí.

Derek suspiró, —¡Stiles!

Stiles llegó al pasillo con un gruñido de Isaac y lo empujó hacia el Sheriff. John tomó al bebé y lo acunó en sus brazos, arrullando suavemente: —¿Qué te pasa, Bebé? ¿Tus tontos papás no pueden manejarte?

***

Ahora esto era Pop-Pop. El Pop-Pop era casi como Dada y Papá en uno. Olía un poco a Dada y era tonto como él, pero era fuerte y se sentía seguro como papá. Esto fue bueno; podía manejar pasar tiempo con Pop-Pop, especialmente porque papá había mostrado sus ojos enojados. Así que Isaac se acomodó contra el pecho de su Pop-Pop y respiró su aroma calmante.

***

—¿Es mi nieto demasiado para vosotros?— Preguntó con una sonrisa mirando de Derek a Stiles y luego frunció el ceño. —Os veis derrotados.

—Hemos estado en esto por horas. Cada vez que lo bajamos empieza a gritar. “Derek suspiró.

—Bueno, por suerte para ti, estoy aquí para salvar el día—. Él sonrió abiertamente, —Estoy oficialmente fuera de servicio. Tengo un sillita de coche en mi coche patrulla; Ve a empacar una bolsa y luego dale un beso de despedida a Isaac.

—¿En serio?

—Recuerdo cómo era cuando eras un bebé. Tu mamá y yo podríamos habernos beneficiado de tener abuelos dispuestos a rescatarnos de tus chillidos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, eres el mejor padre de todos los tiempos!—, Dijo Stiles, abrazó a su padre y luego se apresuró a entrar para hacer una maleta.

John simplemente se encogió de hombros: —Estoy esperando mi premio en cualquier momento—, dijo mientras mecía a un Isaac aparentemente contento.

—En serio, papá, gracias—, dijo Derek con una sonrisa cansada. —No tenemos idea de lo que está mal con él, ha sido cambiado, alimentado, mecido...

—¿Podría estar con los dientes?—, Preguntó John.

—Dolor que podría manejar, esto... no tengo idea de qué es esto—, dijo Derek, pasando una mano por su cabello frustrado.

—Sí, bueno, lo manejaré por un tiempo y vosotros descansad un poco.

—Papá estás seguro, acabas de terminar un turno y… Y tengo el día libre mañana. He hecho esto antes, ¿recuerdas? Si necesito apoyo, llamaré a Melissa. Vosotros necesitáis cuidaros en uno a, otro, porque nadie más está equipado para cuidar de Isaac a largo plazo. Todos los padres necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando —, dijo acariciando el hombro de Derek.

Charlotte observó con horror mientras el sheriff se acurrucaba con el molesto niño y colgaba una bolsa de pañales sobre su hombro. Abrazó a ambos hombres. —Dígale adiós a tus papás—, dijo mientras se despedía de Isaac. Se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: —Aprecio que haya llamado a Sra. Morgan, pero te agradeceré que no hagas más acusaciones falsas de que mis hijos abusan de mi nieto. Los bebés son ruidosos. Espero que cuando tengas uno propio y estén llorando en medio de la noche, no tengas un vecino tan horrible como tú. Que tenga una buena noche ahora.

Derek y Stiles la saludaron con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta y tropezarse con la cama. Se acurrucaron y durmieron durante diez horas. Cuando se despertaron, tuvieron el sexo más ruidoso y desordenado que podían manejar.

***

Pasar la noche con Pop-Pop era solo lo que Isaac necesitaba. Cuando llegaron a su casa, se dio una ducha con Pop-Pop, lo cual fue genial porque a Pop-Pop no le importó cuando Isaac salpicó el agua en su cara. A veces se duchaba así con papá, pero papá no hablaba tanto como el pop-pop. Pop-Pop le dijo que solía hacer esto con su dada cuando era pequeño; Se llamaba ‘vinculación’. A Isaac le gustaba la unión. Después de la ducha, lo envolvieron en la toalla más suave que jamás haya sentido y lo pusieron en el centro de la cama de Pop-Pop con una barrera de almohadas a su alrededor. La cama olía a pop-pop, a seguridad, a casa. Isaac pateó y gorgoteó, dejando que su Pop-Pop supiera que él estaba de acuerdo con esto.

***

—Me alegro de que seas un cachorro feliz—. John le sonrió al niño mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. —Vamos a ponernos nuestros pijamas y quedarnos dormidos viendo la horrible televisión de la noche. Y luego, mañana, iremos al parque a tomar un helado, y no vas a decirles eso a los padres. Pero sobre todo vamos a dejar que tus papás descansen un poco. Sabes que no pueden cuidarte adecuadamente cuando están cansados.

***

Pop-Pop explicó mucho mientras se vestía él y luego a Isaac para acostarse. Al parecer, sus padres necesitaban dormir de vez en cuando y era bueno para ellos tener un tiempo lejos de Isaac. Isaac no vio que eso era bueno, pero confiaba en Pop-Pop. Sus padres lo amaban y también su manada. Manada. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que significaba la manada, pero pensó que podrían ser los días en que un grupo de personas vinieron a la casa de Pop-Pop, comieron comida y se echaron a reír, y todos querían recogerlo. A él le gustaba una parte de eso ahora, ser recogido y pasado. Todos olían diferente pero igual. Todos olían un poco a papá y eso era reconfortante. Pop-Pop dijo que todos estaban allí para protegerlo. Con Pop-Pop y una manada para amarlo y protegerlo, supuso que no necesitaba estar con papá y Dada todo el tiempo.

Por la mañana se vistieron y fueron a un restaurante a desayunar. Pop-pop comió tocino e hizo que Isaac prometiera no contarle a Dada. Lo dijo mucho, pero a Isaac no le importó, no es como si pudiera hablar de todos modos. Lo intentó, carais si lo intentó, Pop-Pop y las camareras no tuvieron fin, pero fue frustrante que solo pudiera hacer ruido y no palabras.

Después del desayuno, fueron a la tienda de juguetes donde a Isaac se le mostraron montones de cosas ruidosas y brillantes, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una suave trama marrón. Isaac lo alcanzó y Pop-Pop se echó a reír: —Querrías al lobo de peluche—. Dijo mientras le entregaba el juguete a Isaac, quien chilló y agarró al lobo. —Déjame adivinar, ¿se parece a tu papá?—. Y mientras Isaac estudiaba el suave juguete aplastante y sí, se parecía a papá, excepto por los ojos. Si tuviera esto, casi sería como si su papá siempre estuviera con él.

Después de salir de la tienda, salieron a caminar por el parque. Isaac disfrutó estos paseos. Amaba todos los olores y las diferentes vistas. Además era más tiempo de unión. En su paseo mostró todos sus lugares favoritos a Woof-Woof. Y, por supuesto, su parte favorita era el helado. Pop-Pop cogía uno cada vez que fueron al parque y ahora que era mayor, Pop-Pop compartió. El helado estaba frío, pero delicioso... y pegajoso. No estaba seguro de que a Woof-Woof le gustara mucho, pero Pop-Pop pensó que era gracioso cuando Isaac intentaba compartir, así que estaba bien.

Cuando terminó el helado, fueron al mercado donde Isaac montó en el carrito con su nuevo mejor amigo, mientras que Pop-Pop hacía algo llamado ir de compras. Isaac a veces hacía esto con papá y Dada, así que estaba acostumbrado. Como de costumbre, gente extraña detuvo a Pop-Pop y habló sobre Isaac. Lo arrullaron y le tocaron los dedos de los pies. A Isaac no le gustó tanto el contacto físico, pero cuando sucedió, Papá era muy tierno, así que al final estaba bien.

Más tarde en el día, Pop-Pop instaló su parquecito en el patio antes de cocinar en la parrilla. Entonces otras personas comenzaron a llegar. Papá y Dada fueron los primeros e Isaac se emocionó al verlos. Les hizo un gesto con la mano a su nuevo amigo.

***

—¿Qué es eso Bebé?— Preguntó Stiles mientras sacaba a Isaac de su parquecito.

—Era lo único que le gustaba en la tienda de juguetes—, informó John.

—Probablemente porque se parece a su papá.

—Eso es lo que pensé—. John sonrió.

Derek tomó a Isaac de Stiles y le dio un beso en la cabeza. —¿Lo pasaste bien con el Pop-Pop?—, Preguntó suavemente.

—¿Y qué le dio de comer esta vez?—, Preguntó Stiles.

—Helado... chocolate—, respondió Derek después de una profunda inhalación.

—¿De verdad papá?

John fingió verse avergonzado. —¿Qué? Es mi deber como Pop-Pop darle las cosas que no quieres.

—Papá, ¿y si tuviera una reacción alérgica?—, Exclamó Stiles.

—Bien, aunque la experiencia es limitada, los hombres lobo no tienen reacciones alérgicas a nada más que al acónito—, dijo John mientras volteaba las hamburguesas.

—Tiene un punto—, dijo Derek mientras presionaba su nariz contra el cuello de Isaac haciendo que su niño chillara felizmente.

***

La barba de papá hacía cosquillas. Isaac la agarró y trató de mordisquearla. Papá gruñó y sus ojos cambiaron, pero era el tipo que hace cuando quiere jugar. Isaac chilló de alegría y continuó su campaña para comerse la cara de papá. Dada se inclinó y mordisqueó al otro lado haciendo que papá se riera.

Isaac fue instantáneamente rodeado por un sentimiento de amor y felicidad.

La vida era buena.


End file.
